User blog:Neme81/The Challenge: Redemption II
Format Filming Location: Bodrum, Turkey, Cartagena, Columbia In familiar format to the first edition, this season will consist of 20 challengers returning for a chance to redeem themselves from whatever sparked their demise in previous seasons. The 20 Redemptioner's will choose who of out 20 Champions they will partner up with in a draft like manner after an initial Day 1 challenge. The teams will all be made up of same-sex members. Each team participates in numerous challenges (sometimes called "missions"), which are followed by an elimination round — "The Court.” The winning team of the gender for that round each challenge is safe from elimination, while the last-place finisher is automatically sent to The Court. The winning team of the opposite sex will win a $5,000 cash prize. The winning team also earns the right of choosing one team that will face the last-place finisher in The Court. Each challenge differs on how the voting style will take place. A varied number placement and anyone who surpasses it will be allowed to vote, or everyone minus the last-place team may vote or everyone including the last-place team will vote on who the third team to participate in the court will be. When there is a tie, those involved in the tie will face a draw For the first 7 episodes, all three teams will play in The Court with the losing team being eliminated. Episode 8 and forward, the three teams nominated will participate in an elimination draw in which all six participants either draw one of five white crosses or one black cross out of a bag. If a participant draws a black cross, his/her team will be safe from participating in The Court. In same-sex matchups, each member of a team will alternate turns playing between rounds. In opposite-sex matchups, the entire team will have to play the challenge. In Episode 8, every previously eliminated person fought for a way to return to the game and in the process created 5 brand new cross-gender teams (consisting of both redemptioners, or champions or a mix). In a Mercenary like match-up, the 5 teams that came last in the daily challenge will have to go against one of these Redemption teams where if they lose they are out of the game and the new team takes their place. At the end of the season, four teams will compete in the final challenge for a share of a $550,000 prize. Money for finalists is split as follows: *'Champion:' $300,000 *Runner-up: $150,000 *Third place: $75,000 *Fourth Place: $25,000 Cast |} Teams Game summary Elimination chart ;Notes *In Episode 8, in the daily challenge the 5 teams that compete the worst go into the Court to compete against the 5 Redemption Teams. The official last place team (Rocky & Shanley) gets to choose who they want to go against and so forward with the other teams getting their choice of choosing. If the Redemption Teams beats one of the teams they will take their place in the game. Court progress ;Competition : The team won the final challenge. : The team lost the final challenge. : The team won the challenge and was safe from the Court. : The team won the challenge and $5,000. : The team was not selected for the Court. : The team was selected for the Court, but pulled the black hat and was safe. : The team won in the Court. : The team won in the Court against a Redemption Team. : The Redemption Team won in the court and won a spot back in the game. : The team lost in the Court. : The team lost in the Court against a Redemption Team. Voting progress Redemption House When a team was eliminated they were sent to the Redemption House. When the house was filled with 12 people (6 teams) the redemption process began. Instead of teams everyone is now individual. Their will be a challenge where the winner of a sex is immune. The person who come in last place will go into Elimination while the winner will get to choose who their opponent is. The two (male and female) that wins their elimination round respectively will stay in the Redemption House but have won their way already to their official chance of returning to the game as a now new team. When it is time the newly formed teams will get their chance to return to the game. The newly formed teams does not have to be in the format of Redemptioner and Champion. Elimination chart Elimination progress ;Competition : The team is now a Redemption Team. : The team is immune. : The contestant won the challenge and was safe from the Court. : The contestant was not selected for the Court. : The contestant won in the Court. : The contestant lost in the Court. Category:Blog posts